


A Walk in the Park

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Series: X-Men [7]
Category: Marvel (All Media Types)
Genre: Big family, Established Relationship, Extended Family, Family, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gay, Like Father like Daughter, Marvel family, Next Generation, Other, Post-Death in the Family, Same-Sex Marriage, Two Dads, new generation, replacement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: How can you be sad over someone you never knew? Someone you don't remember? How could you be so alike, despite it?





	1. Another Day of Mourning

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate universe where Peter Parker passed and his daughter grows up in his footsteps having never known him.
> 
> I own nothing canonically Marvel.

“Spider-man’s been gone for fifteen years.”

It was on every newspaper throughout North America. Calls were pouring in begging the Avengers to do an interview, but nobody wanted to speak on their friend after all these years. Tony Stark was quoted: “We said all we could years ago. His memory is always with us, and we won’t exploit it any further to appease your need for a story.”

It was the anniversary of his passing. There was national mourning for the man, and private mourning for his friends. Especially his family.

“Luisa,” the voice came through the door, “c’mon. We have to get going. Aunt May is waiting for us.”

The young woman sighed, placing her pencil down as she worked at her desk. Her room was dark, save for the lamp that shined brightly on her paper. She glanced at her watch and bit the inside of her lip. They were running late, and she knew it was because her father was giving her to the last possible second. She knew that he didn’t like doing that, and her brother always gave her a sour expression because of it. She couldn’t help it, though. How was she supposed to be sad for a man she had no memory of? He passed before she even turned one. But, all she could hear were stories about how much he loved her. How excited he was for her to be born. She didn’t even look like him. She looked more like her mother. She was nothing like Peter Parker. Nothing like the Spider-man.

“Luisa May.”

“Coming, Papa,” she called back. She set her utensil down and glanced quickly into her vanity mirror. She had dressed earlier so she didn’t have to rush as she usually did. Platinum blonde locks in a high ponytail, shining deep blue eyes, and dressed in a light blue sleeveless high-low neck-trim top and black pencil skirt with nude patent pumps. She wanted to look decent for Aunt May. The poor woman lost so much, and this was a day in respect to her nephew. Other days were when she could be more comfortable.

The door opened, and a fuzzy-haired man leaned against the frame. His pale blues on her, he murmured, “Come on, Lucy. We _have_ to get going.”

The young woman crossed her arms at the man, frowning, “Winnie, I told you not to just come into my room like that."

"Dad’s waiting on you. You know he’s miserable on days like this.”

“He looked just fine this morning,” she countered.

“Get your nose out of your books, and let’s go. You’re already dressed.”

Luisa sighed once more, “Sorry, I just…” She rubbed her arm awkwardly, “I’m not good with this day, either.”

“None of us are,” the man scowled in his dark blue button-up. “Now, get your ass in gear. Dad’s getting the car ready.” He turned, leaving the door open and stomping away. The young woman’s eyes fell. She turned her lamp off, grabbed her bag, and closed the door behind. She’d get back to her blueprints later.

\--- 


	2. What No One Sees

_“Hello, all at home. This is Sam O’Connor with the evening news. Our top story tonight: Incognito – the young X-man who has really made a name for himself since his debut two years ago – singlehandedly brought down three members of ‘The Spawn’ downtown just earlier this afternoon. He-“_

Vzzt.

“Don’t you get tired of the news?”

Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, and Tony Stark had all been sitting on the couch watching the giant television at the Avengers’ Estate. Nobody else had been in the room as the older men were lounging. They looked up and saw a familiar young face, blonde hair in a tight bun and wearing pajamas; dark blue sleep-pants and a shirt with a rubber duck on it. She was leaning against the back of the couch with the remote in her hands – explaining why the television suddenly went black.

“Jealous of hearing about the big bro?” Tony stirred the tea in his mug before taking a sip. “It’s not very becoming.”

“Hardly,” the young woman made a face. “I don’t want that. Winnie’s head is full of hot air.”

“What are you doing up this late, Luisa?” Steve rose a brow at the girl.

“It’s not like she has school, Steven,” Tony rolled his eyes. “It’s the weekend.”

Captain America sent Iron Man a rather displeased glance, but Luisa jumped in, “I’m working on something.”

Bruce seemed intrigued by this, as did Tony. “What is it?”

“If I tell you, you can’t tell my dad.”

The men all fell silent. Steve stood up, “Luisa, you shouldn’t keep things from your father. I know being a teenager is rough, and maybe you might have a few secrets, but if you’re making something you know he won’t like-“

“I didn’t say that,” she bit at the tall man. “I just asked for you not to tell him.” She stepped back and tossed the remote into the empty chair to her right. “I’ll just head to my room.”

“Luisa, wait,” Tony stood as well. He placed his tea on the coffee table and scurried past Steve to the young woman. He gently gripped her shoulders and squeezed minutely. He offered a smile, “I saw a glimpse of those blue prints a few weeks ago. I know you’ve been working really hard on them. I’d like to know what you’re up to. I promise I won’t tell. None of us will.”

However, the young woman pulled from Iron Man’s grasp. With a disappointed expression etched onto her face she simply walked out, leaving Tony to stand with his arms dangling at his sides. He thought he had her there. It used to work. Guess she was getting too old for that.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair and looking over to his colleagues who were watching with concern in their eyes, “Anyone got a parenting book laying around?”

**TBC**


End file.
